Sam450 as "Gini" (Roleplay: The Final Season)
13:36 Samtastic450 ~Samtastic@cpe-66-68-218-207.rgv.res.rr.com has joined #tdr2 13:37 <@TDIFan13> Hello, there, Samtastic450. 13:37 Hello, TDIFan13 13:37 <@TDIFan13> Before we commence, I would like to point out that everything you say, starting now, will be recorded onto the transcripter. Are we clear on that? 13:37 Yes we are 13:37 <@TDIFan13> Perfect. Let's start this off, shall we? 13:37 we shall 13:37 <@TDIFan13> 1. What character are you auditioning for right now? 13:37 Gini Rade 13:38 <@TDIFan13> 2. Are you auditioning for any other characters this season? 13:38 I'm not sure I want to. Just Gini. 13:38 <@TDIFan13> 3. Have you ever acted on Total Drama Roleplay before? 13:38 Yes. I played Sergio in Season 4, Total Drama School. 13:38 <@TDIFan13> 4. Describe your character for me in three short words. 13:38 (Sergio or Gini? :|) 13:39 <@TDIFan13> (Who do you think? >.>) 13:39 (Sergio? :|) 13:39 <@TDIFan13> (Are you auditioning for Sergio?) 13:39 (I get it! ^-^) 13:39 <@TDIFan13> (S'right. Thought so.) 13:40 Daredevil, Crazy, Eager 13:40 <@TDIFan13> 5. We're getting into the trivia portion of this audition. You will be asked three questions about your character. If you answer all correctly, you have a better shot of getting in. Alright? 13:40 Yes. (this is my favorite question so far) 13:40 <@TDIFan13> Q1. Name two characters from previous seasons with similar personalities to Gini's. 13:41 Izzy, Beth 13:41 In the sense that she is eager to make friends 13:41 <@TDIFan13> Correct. 13:41 <@TDIFan13> Q2. True or False: Gini is a huge Total Drama fan. 13:42 I'd say yes, considering she is in the competition. 13:42 <@TDIFan13> Incorrect. 13:42 But I don't remember reading anythign about that 13:42 :| 13:42 <@TDIFan13> Q3. True or False: Gini is related to Izzy from the first season. 13:43 False 13:43 <@TDIFan13> Correct. 13:43 <@TDIFan13> I will now bring in a random character from a previous roleplay season for you to act with for one minute so we can test your skills. Please don't be embarrassed; we have all done it before. 13:43 Lilie| has changed nick to Mody 13:43 <@TDIFan13> Your assigned character is Mody. They will start off with the first sentence in a scene. Please begin. Act as your character. 13:44 Hey, there! 13:44 Why, HI! :D 13:44 Agggh!! O_O 13:44 Oh, gah, I thought you were male. 13:44 What is with that hair? 13:45 I did it myself 13:45 You like? 13:45 * Samtastic450 poses 13:45 And the glasses? Sweetie, we're living in the 2000s, not the 200s. 13:45 :| 13:45 I can give you a makeover. No fees, no catches, just me and you hanging out. 13:46 We are on the same season of Total Drama, that is. 13:47 And to think, when you step off this boat... 13:47 You'll be known as "Gini; The Hottest Girl on Total Drama Cruise"! 13:48 Wouldn't that be nice? ;D 13:48 IT WOULD! 13:48 *holds Mody Tightly* 13:48 now 13:48 when is this thing starting?!?! 13:48 >: D 13:48 O_O"" 13:48 Uhhhh... 13:48 GO on...I dare you to finish that sentence 13:48 On second thought..... 13:49 I'm really cramped today. 13:49 I have to do a makeover for... 13:49 You know that guy...uhh....Frankie? 13:49 Saving all my energy for him!! :| 13:49 * Samtastic450 stares at Mody with a crazy creep glare 13:49 Okay, so... 13:49 Bye!! 13:49 OOOH 13:49 * Mody jumps off boat. 13:49 OOH 13:49 SWIMMING?! 13:49 I LIKE 13:49 * Mody starts to drown. 13:49 Aggggh!! 13:49 * Samtastic450 jumps in too :D 13:49 Mody @S01060022b0d29b16.vn.shawcable.net has left #tdr2 [] 13:49 Where'd you go? :| 13:49 <@TDIFan13> Thank you for auditioning. Do you have any other characters that you would like to audition for? If not, please leave the chatroom. 13:50 Samtastic450 ~Samtastic@cpe-66-68-218-207.rgv.res.rr.com has left #tdr2 [] Category:Total Drama Roleplay season five auditions Category:Auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions